


Throw Me To The Wolves (I'll Come Back Leading The Pack)

by RainbowStar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Original Characters - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStar/pseuds/RainbowStar
Summary: The story could be heard in the whispers of the wind as a mother told her child the legend of their beginning, in the heart of the forest where nature met man kind their settlement was the perfect combination of all that was natural and man-made. Their lives evolved around both aspects of their being, their human bodies walked the town together, their hands built their town, their building and their shifted forms could roam free, could hunt and play. Whether the love story was true or not, whether there ever had been only wolves and human as separate beings (though many doubted it as nobody had ever been shown to be human, everyone could shift) the story of true love and of the first true bond was one that warmed many hearts. The little pup who laid in his bed eyes fluttering closed with a smile on his face believed there was nothing better than being in the heart of the forest, surrounded by the bristle of trees.





	Throw Me To The Wolves (I'll Come Back Leading The Pack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work in progress. I cannot for definite say how long it is going to be, I cannot for definite say how regularly I will be posting. I am going to try and post at least once every week or so. I aim to have quite lengthy chapters so I hope they will be worth the wait.
> 
> Also I will point out that although this is a primarily Tony/Steve based story I aim to introduce many characters and many relationship dynamics. It will be a slow build, I am not going to jump straight into their adulthood here as I have the story in my head and it wouldn't work if I skipped the background.
> 
> This is my first lengthy story and my first story that is a work in progress therefore feedback would be amazing, don't forget to comment  
> ~~~ RainbowStar ~~~

“The legend goes that long ago, hundreds if not thousands of years before now a human female found herself lost in the deepest darkest depths of the woods. Humanity was on the verge of extinction their food resources were dwindling, their inability to hunt effectively left most of them starving, leading to violence. How this female had managed to stray so far from her tribe into the wilderness it wasn’t known but she did and there in the dark she saw a pair of big amber eyes. They stared right into her soul, as if this creature were seeing something beyond what human eyes could, she had sat there frozen, tears streaming down her face. Lost and scared. Upon determining her distress and her lack of threat the owner of those eyes stepped out of the undergrowth to reveal himself. Fur was as black as night, fangs as sharp as knives. He was an Alpha, a wolf of the woodland pack. He’d been watching the girl, he’d become fascinated and almost felt pity on her soul and maybe just maybe he had seen something special when he’d gazes at her from the dark. This was the beginning of something new. Lost and alone the female allowed herself to trust this animal who approached her so gently, climbing up onto his back so he could carry her back to his pack.

This was the start of a fascinating and unusual love between human and beast. Without a tribe to return to unknowing where they were the female had been allowed to stay within the pack, protected by the Alpha who had brought her. How their relationship grew, as pure as a true bond woven between beast and human.

Nobody can be sure what happened within her, why she changed. But on one of the clearest nights, when the stars shone their brightest, years after he acceptance among them their pack was attacked. A rival Alpha had come to challenge the pack leader – the black furred alpha – having heard of his age and his lack of an heir to take leadership. They were attacked from all sides. The alpha’s fought for dominance and as she stood there watching as her beloved wolf was pinned, she saw the flash of teeth and her cry of anguish turn into a howl. Something had snapped within her. Something had changed, her human form had been shed and she fought for her love. That was the beginning. The beginning of what we are. She was the first, who mastered the transition from human to wolf and back again, she was strong and she and the others managed to save their pack alpha and that night he took her as his mate.

With the birth of their children began the birth of our modern age, an age of Alpha’s, Omega’s, Beta’s who can walk the earth in their human skins as well as on all fours like the wolves we are at heart”

The story could be heard in the whispers of the wind as a mother told her child the legend of their beginning, in the heart of the forest where nature met man kind their settlement was the perfect combination of all that was natural and man-made. Their lives evolved around both aspects of their being, their human bodies walked the town together, their hands built their town, their building and their shifted forms could roam free, could hunt and play. Whether the love story was true or not, whether there ever had been only wolves and human as separate beings (though many doubted it as nobody had ever been shown to be human, everyone could shift) the story of true love and of the first true bond was one that warmed many hearts. The little pup who laid in his bed eyes fluttering closed with a smile on his face believed there was nothing better than being in the heart of the forest, surrounded by the bristle of trees. There certainly couldn't be anything better than a pup being able to drift off to the sound of his mothers voice on the air and her scent so warm and comforting that it eclipsed all else.

A figure appeared at the bedroom door, a man (an alpha) dressed in a tailored suit a half crooked smile on his face as he took in the sight before him; "Are you filling that boys head full of stories again Maria?". His name was Howard, and he looked there before him at his bonded mate and their boy and it was probably one of the most perfect sights not that the likes of Howard would ever admit such a thing out loud, especially with the news he had to bring. He was after all a private alpha, kept himself to himself as much as possible didn't cause any trouble mostly because of what was coming.

The woman (Maria) shushed her significant other and present a gentle kiss to the boys head, "Sweet dreams Anthony" she whispered to the 4 year old before she straightened up and tiptoed from the bedroom. Looking back over her shoulder once to look at her pups face, highlighted by a stream of moonlight coming through the window. With a quiet click she shut the door behind them turning to her mate with half a smile, a smile which soon faded when she saw the crinkle of worry on the alpha's face.

"Howard? What is it? is it your father?" She whispered, keeping her voice low to stop from waking their son.

Howard nodded his head and with a sigh he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "He's gone" he whispered, "fever has finally taken him". Silence hung between them for a moment because they both knew what it meant although the alpha wanted to leave it just a couple more moments before he said it out loud. 

"They expect me to take up the mantle as pack alpha as soon as possible, the elders have advised we move to the mansion. I'm sorry, I wish we had more time"

 

* * *

 

Anthony didn't like the mansion. When his father had gathered up their belongings he had bent down to his sons level and told him 'grandpa is gone. that means daddy has a lot of work to do and that means you have to be good'. What the young pup hadn't realised was that it was not a temporary that they weren't just staying in the big house for a little while. No. 

He quickly came to realise that his father was too busy to play, in turn his mother grew to tired to tell him his bedtime stories. He did ask his mother one day what it was his father did, why he was always working so hard as a young pup he didn't understand. Maria had looked down at him with soft, kind eyes and said "Your daddy loves you so much my little Anthony, but he has big responsibilities now. He can't just look after you and me anymore. He has to look after everyone". To a child though this didn't mean anything. As a child all he knew was that his parents didn't have the time. Didn't want to play and for an only pup who had previously always had the spotlight in his parents lives it grew to be a little frustrating. 

 The first year living in that mansion the young pup made it his mission to explore every hiding spot, every room, every secret area. Soon it was no longer his mother who put him to bed, or made his breakfast. Very soon he got used to only seeing his father coming in and out of his office (which was a strike no pup zone) or in and out of the house. His mother hired to help of a Beta from the pack, a man named Jarvis and Anthony got used to seeing more of that man than he did his own parents. 

His 5th birthday came along and all he got off his father was a ruffle to the hair. His mother had wrapped him up some new sketchbooks so he could practice his 'doodles' as she called them no matter how many times he told her he was designing a robot that could help his father with his work she thought it was a game, not knowing how serious Anthony was. In his head he knew maybe if his father had a bit of help maybe he'd have more time to play. That was the beginning of one of Anthony's greatest joys, mechanics, engineering and design but his 'doodling' wasn't quite enough to keep him entertained. There was only so long you could keep a pup inside before they started to get cranky. 

It was one particular morning when his father had escaped the house quickly followed by a couple of other pack members who were more regularly seen around his father in recent years, when his mother had ran out quickly upon hearing one of the omegas down in the pack was in labour leaving Anthony alone in the mansion with only his Beta butler Jarvis. It was on this morning that the 5 year old decided he wanted to explore more than just the walls of the mansion. He called out to his Beta butler and asked him whether they could take a walk into the town, he was bored he wanted to do something a little interesting. Jarvis looked a little unsure, Anthony had never really been allowed out before, their previous home had been out the way of the main pack and town as Howard had wanted to have as much private family life as he possibly could before he had to step up to become Pack Alpha. However, he didn't see the harm in taking the young pup into the town to buy some berries from the shop. 

Anthony was more than excited, he was wrapped up in a coat and mittens and told that he had to stay close to the butler at all times otherwise he wouldn't be allowed out again. What Jarvis didn't realise was that the young pup took that as a personal challenge.

The Pack Alpha mansion was located at the top of a sloped area, with a path leading a short way down into the main pack village. They had quite a large pack because they were one of the few remaining original packs, passed down from generations. There were other packs however, newer ones and there were still lone wolves and rogue packs that didn't have a settlement at all which their pack did come into contact with every so often but nothing that Anthony as a young pup had ever come into contact with himself. Which was why he showed no fear of the woods as they passed. The woods were dark and thick. The adult wolves went hunting within the trees, and when the moon was high and full the unmated generation would go on what was called the 'moonlight run' where they ran together in their wolf skins to possibly find a mate. Pups were very rarely allowed in the woods and even when they were they were never allowed in alone, always with supervision. However, as Anthony had never known these traditions or taken part in them yet as he had been isolated from the main pack he showed no fear of the woods. 

They walked down together and Anthony could feel the eyes on him as he skipped along beside his Beta keeper. Unknowing that the eyes were on him because the pack saw him as their future leader, as Howard's only heir at this point. The last time most of them had properly seen the pup was when he was born as they held a vitality and health ritual like they did for all new pups. He was a little smaller than some would have liked, but he clearly took after his father with her mop of hair and dark eyes, though whispers went around that he had 'his mothers smile doesn't he?'. 

Jarvis took the boy by the shoulder and led him to a small shop on the corner, it was a small shop, they didn't deal in such things as money for they had no need for it. So there was no need for any displays as such. The shop was also filled with all things natural, either made within the community or plucked straight from the forest and Anthony went straight for the berries taking his selection of the delicious fruits. The mistake that the Beta Butler made in that moment was that he took his eyes off the pup for a few minutes to take to the Omega woman to the side, asking how she had been, how her pups were etc. This gave the young pup the perfect opportunity to slip from sight with a paper bag will of berries he went to explore. 

He found himself walked down a track that took him away from the town and towards the forest, throwing another berry into his mouth he thought to himself maybe he could find some himself and take them back to his mother, show how good he was that he could find his own food amongst the undergrowth. He showed no fear unknowing at this point that his absence had been noticed and the Beta was frantically looking for him. 

The 5 year old toddled into the dark, sniffing the air and following the scent of something unusual that he had never scented before which he didn't think unusual as, as pointed out, he'd never really left his own home. He followed his nose for a good while, he'd had to climb up a rocky area onto some slopes and followed a very rural path lined with the prettiest flowers he'd never even seen before. He was away for a good while in a dangerous area that was coming close to his packs boarders (unknowing how dangerous it would be to leave the boarders of his own pack). Up the slopes he walked until the scent he was following got stronger and stronger leading him into a small cave in the side of the cliff. The pup poked his head inside, calling out as he did so, "Hello?" 

Anthony was lucky it was not the home of a bear, as bears were known for wondering in that area instead more surprisingly and luckily another voice answered him back from the dark. A voice which wavered, scared and alone. "Hello? Who's there?". 

Anthony continued through his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark as his wolf senses took over and his eyes shifted from his human chocolatey brown ones to his amber wolf ones. The young pup made no question to why this voice was alone in the cave but he followed it anyway and eventually, a few metres more into the dark and Anthony could see the form of a boy in the dark maybe only a year or two older than himself though the boy was thin and scrawny, blonde hair dark from filth.

The boy unknowing who this other little pup was looked up. His eyes were wide and scared as he took in the small stature of Anthony who looked on in confusion, confusion at the lump and form which was behind the scrawny boy hidden in the cave. 

"What is your name?" Anthony whispered into the dark, "Are you by yourself? We should play". His excited tone was surprising given the circumstances. 

"Steve" The scrawny pup said slowly and shook his head at the final question he looked down at the lump behind him, it was clear it was a blanket hiding something and Steve pulled it down to show the young pup the face of a woman, "My mama is not poorly" He whispered tears in his eyes. 

It was clear in that moment that the blonde had spent many days in that cave, Anthony furrowed his brow in confusion at why they were in a cave alone instead of in a town like his own, in a house like his own but he was only young and hadn't been taught about the world around him properly this was his first contact with two rogue wolves it seemed. Normally rogue wolves were wild and dangerous but the pup just seemed scared and worried as he stroked his mothers back, his mother who was barely alive in some sort of fevered sleep. 

Anthony didn't know what to do and so innocently reached out and offered the pup some berries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seemed long and not particularly much happened however it has set up the basis for the rest of the story. I would love some genuine feedback on what you guys thought and I'm going to try and get another chapter uploaded within the next week. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and I hope to hear any ideas from you guys.   
> ~~~ RainbowStar ~~~


End file.
